


Jasminum Sambac

by Jubilee44



Series: Marvel Actor RPFs [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Jasmine owns a floral shop in New York City. Sebastian Stan enters her shop to get a mother’s day gift. But he continues coming in and purchasing bouquets for a reason unknown to Jasmine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All work is fiction and in no way associated with any real-life events. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. Do not repost, translate, or rework.

           It was an unseasonably cold and rainy morning in May when the door to Jasmine’s store opened. The soft bell above it jingled happily.

           She was cleaning up a little since the floral store was empty at the current moment he walked in. She glanced up and was happy to see him walking in. Not only because he was undeniably gorgeous, but also because she felt she could be more creative when it came to guys. Most men didn’t know what they were looking for so she could make suggestions and make something unique but beautiful.

           “Hi there.” She greeted. A usually shy person, Jasmine had to put on her best face for customers.  

           “Hey.” His smile was a warm contrast to the dreary, cold day outside. His eyes glanced around the shop as he walked over to the counter.

           “How can I help you?” Jasmine reached behind her to tighten the apron around her waist.

           “I’m looking for a mother’s day gift. But I never know what to get her. She doesn’t seem pretty picky when it comes to flowers so…” He shrugged and laughed sheepishly. “I guess you can do whatever.”

           “Well, at least you’re not giving me a long list of requirements. It’s easier when I’m given a free rein.” She picked up on his laid back but genuine energy. “I like doing yellow for mother’s day. I don’t know why I associate yellow with it but it seems like a nice color.” Jasmine walked around the counter, searching the story for that perfect match. “Maybe yellow roses with some white daisies or white lilies?” She offered

           The man tried to look like he was really considering the options. But really he didn’t see much of a difference. “Whatever you think, those sound like good options to me.”

           “Alright, let me wrap these up and show you how it looks.” Jasmine gathered some flowers and went to create a bouquet.

           “Do you own the shop?” The handsome stranger lingered around the counter.

           “I do. I worked here for years so when the original owner retired I bought the business from her.” She explained as she carefully trimmed the stems and wrapped the flowers up in tissue paper, finishing it off with some twine and yellow ribbon.

           “You must do well, this is a pretty good spot.”

           “Yeah, I mean we do better during holidays but there’s always a wedding or funeral that needs to be filled with flowers.” Jasmine walked over with the bouquet. “How’s that?”

           “Wow, looks pretty good to me.” He smiled and pulled out his wallet to pay. “So as long as people are getting hitched and dying, you’re in business for good.”

           She laughed as she rang up the order. “And having children and getting sick or breaking a bone.” She added.

           “Man, what is Valentines Day like for you?” He asked.

           “Well, it’s one of my busiest weeks. I honestly haven’t celebrated it in a long time.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

           “That’s a shame.”

           “It pays the bills.” She shrugged and smiled. “Well, I hope your mom enjoys.” She carefully handed him the bouquet.

           “I’m sure she will…sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

           “Jasmine.”

           “I’m Sebastian.” He shook her hand. “Wait…Jasmine is a flower isn’t it?”

           Her cheeks turned red. “Yeah, I guess it’s fitting, huh?”

           “Well, I mean it’s not super obvious like Rose or Daisy I guess.”

           “Guess it could’ve been less subtle.” She agreed.

           “Yeah.” He waited for a breath, looking at her with a dazed smile. “So, uh…” He cleared his throat when he realized he was staring. “Yeah, thanks again and I’ll probably see you again sometime.”

           “Thanks, have a good one.”

==========

           He returned when the weather started to get warmer. Jasmine was ringing up a customer when she heard the bell ring. She glanced up and was surprised to see Sebastian walking in. He walked around the shop with his hands in his pockets, pretending to be interested in a succulent arrangement.

           As she finished up and the customer left, he wandered over to the counter.

           She smiled. “Sebastian, right?”

           “Yeah, you’re good at faces.” He beamed when she remembered him.

           “It’s good to have regulars. What can I do for you?” There weren’t any upcoming holidays. Father’s day wasn’t really a flower holiday. So she assumed it was for a significant other. She found it unlikely that a man like Sebastian was single.

           “Uh…” It seemed like he was about to say something but changed his mind. “Red roses? Would you just do like a bouquet of them or would you add something else to it?”

           “I usually do. People usually do baby’s breath, small white flowers. But you could do white hydrangeas with them too.” She offered.

           “Sure, I trust your judgment, you’re the expert.”

           Jasmine smiled and got to work. “How did your mom like the bouquet?” She wondered.

           “She loved it. I’m sure she’ll use you in the future for flowers.”

           “That’s good to hear, thanks for getting me some business.”

           “No problem.” He chuckled. “How’s the flower game?”

           “Alright. A little quieter but at least it’s warmer out. People are a little happier and want to buy flowers.”

           He nodded as she walked back over with the bouquet.

           “Special occasion?” She wondered as she rang up the order.

           “Not really…just because I guess.”

           “Well, it was good to see you.”

           “Yeah, you too.”

=============

           Sebastian continued coming back through the summer.

           A sunflower bouquet with a speckle of daisies.

           Pink roses and lilies.

           Orchids and peonies.

           Iris and tulips.

           And a multicolored carnation arrangement.

============

           Whoever was this man’s girlfriend was, she was extremely lucky. That’s what Jasmine always thought when she saw him walk through the door. It didn’t help that she adored seeing him. His stunning smile, the playfulness in his eyes, his blunt humor, and infectious laugh.

           August arrived and Sebastian came in again. A week had hardly past since he’d been in last.

           “Already back?” Jasmine smiled.

           He chuckled sheepishly. “I’m not here for flowers actually.”

           “I have cactuses that just came in.” She tilted her head to the side.

           “That sounds intriguing, I kind of want one for my apartment. But I was actually coming to ask you to dinner.”

           Jasmine’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t appreciate that.” She wasn’t about to become this man’s side chick.

           “I don’t have a girlfriend.” He shook his head.

           Jasmine’s mind came to a grinding halt. “Did you…break up?”

           “What? No, I’ve been single all year.”

           She put her hands on the counter and stared at him. “Then who have you been buying flowers for all this time? I was pretty sure you had a girlfriend.”

           “Well…for me I guess. I mean, I didn’t want them. Not that they aren’t great! I like them a lot. It’s just my apartment is starting to smell like a funeral home because they’re going through a slow death. I don’t really know what I’m doing wrong. I put them in water. I actually had to get a few vases because I ran out of ones to hold them all. But they’re just wilting and…I’m rambling.” His face turned red.

           “So…” She couldn’t keep up with his confusing train of thought.

           “So, I’ve been buying flowers because I kept chickening out when I came here to ask you on a date.” He finally explained.

           “You spent like three hundred dollars on flowers because you wanted to ask me out?” Jasmine laughed out of pure disbelief.

           “Yeah, I honestly had no idea flowers could be so expensive. I mean, they’re worth it because you do a good job but honestly…yikes, I can’t stop rambling in front of you. I’m usually not this tongue-tied.”

           She couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her. “That’s okay, it’s kind of cute. You don’t seem like the kind of guy who would get so flustered in front of a woman.”

           That didn’t help his uncontrollable blushing. “I really don’t. You’re just really cool and I like you a lot.”

           “I like you a lot too.” She replied softly. Fireworks were going off. He wasn’t dating anyone, she actually had a chance with him.

           “When do you close up?” He asked.

           “Six.”

           “Can I come by and pick you up for dinner?” He wondered.

           “I’m not really dressed.” She looked down at her t-shirt and jeans under her apron.

           “That’s fine, we don’t need to go anywhere fancy.” He assured her.

           “Okay.” She was a little breathless. Was this real or was she having a hyper-realistic dream?

           He smiled. “I’ll see you at six.”

           “Can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

            After their meeting in the summer, Sebastian and Jasmine started seeing each other. They dated for two years before moving in together. Three years after that, Sebastian proposed. They were married in April, Jasmine arranging the flowers herself.

            It was everything Sebastian had hoped for in a relationship. She didn’t mind he was an actor and they handled obstacles with ease. They argued, they made up, they cared, and they supported.

            The only hard part was buying flowers for her. Sebastian obviously wanted to gift her bouquets, especially since she loved them enough to spend her whole day around them. But he didn’t want to make her create her own present, that sort of defeated the purpose. And he didn’t want to go to another florist because, in his mind, Jasmine was the best. So he had to carefully time his trips when the college student who worked part-time was in. It didn’t matter though, Sebastian would jump through any sort of hoops for his wife.

            One night, Jasmine came home from work. Sebastian was home for a week before he had to go to Greece for filming.

            He sighed playfully when he saw her walking in with flowers. “Always bringing work home with you.”

            Jasmine smiled and walked over to kiss his cheek. “You’re cute.” She set the vase of white flowers down on the counter. “I’m starving.”

            “Well, your dashingly handsome husband has slaved over a gourmet meal all afternoon, just for you.”

            “You made spaghetti again, didn’t you?”

            “I made spaghetti.” He laughed and started making a bowl for her. “You know me too well.”

            “Well, you’re pretty predictable after six years.” Jasmine sat down at the kitchen table with him. “Me, on the other hand, I’m full of surprises.”

            “Oh really?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her. “How so? I’m pretty sure I have your routine down to a tee. You don't usually deviate from it.”   

            She twirled the pasta around her fork and gave him a secretive smile. “Well, maybe I know something you don't. Do you know what those flowers are?” She asked cryptically.

            “Um…” Her husband twisted around in his chair to look at the vase for a few moments. “I probably should…but I don’t.” He admitted. 

            “They’re baby’s breath.” She told him helpfully. 

           “Okay…” He nodded and went back to eating.

            Jasmine rested her cheek on her hand, waiting for him to pick up the hint.

            It took him a good minute. He lifted his head and looked at her. “Wait…is there a meaning behind that?” He asked.

            She bit her lip and nodded, not giving him any more information.

            “Baby’s breath…I don’t remember what you said that means.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “I need to get a book about flowers…hang on.” He suddenly dropped his fork, letting it clatter to the table. “Does that mean…you’re…”

            Jasmine giggled and nodded.

            “You’re pregnant?” Sebastian gasped and stood up. “Jas, are you serious?”

            “You don’t my routine that well, I went to the doctor’s today.” She couldn’t stop smiling. “And we found out I was eight weeks along.”

            “Oh my God.” Sebastian knelt down beside her and took her hands in his. “I didn’t think it was possible to love you any more but…” He laughed breathlessly and kissed her hands. “We’re going to be parents.”

            “We’re going to be parents.” Tears formed in Jasmine’s eyes and she leaned over to kiss him.

            Sebastian rested a hand on her cheek. “That took me way too long to pick up on.”

            “Honestly, I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you but I was trying to be clever.”

            “No this will guaranteed be a cute story we’re going to tell for decades.” He laughed and sighed. “I’m so happy right now.”

            “Me too.” She closed her eyes and let him hold her for a moment.

            “An actor walks into a floral shop…”

            “What’s the punch line?” Jasmine smiled warmly.

            “They have a family and live happily ever after.” He murmured.

            “That’s not a very funny joke.” She teased. “I think the punch line is he’s absolutely clueless sometimes.”

            “Actors just have air for brains, you know that.” He kissed her cheek a few times.

            “Mhm, but lots of love in their hearts.”

            “That’s true.” He kissed her again.


End file.
